Something Real
by Hidden Facade
Summary: Temporary Hiatus. I am SOOO SORRY.
1. It's Impossible

Warnings: Yaoi (male/male relationships), Angst, demons (should be obvious), Het pairings, also female/ female relationships.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it, anything you recognize is not mine. Please don't sue.

He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. He had just moved into the apartment earlier today, nobody could have possibly known that they had a new ninja in their village. He was standing in the doorway. Two males were standing in front of him. One looked to be his age, while the other looked to be fourteen. The older one had dirty blonde hair and smoke blue eyes. He was taller then I. I was five foot five and the top of my head brushed his chin. He had three whisker like scars on each cheek, and fair skin, opposed to my pale skin. His companion had black hair, dark grey eyes and was five foot three. He had the same whisker like scars as the older male, signaling they are most likely brothers. The younger of the two has creamy pale skin.

"Hello, my name is Arashi and this is my brother Kenji" The older of the two said.

"My name is Kohaku" was the curt response.

Kohaku was five foot five and the top of his head reached Arashi's chin. He had hair that was a shade of silver that it shone blue in certain lighting. His eyes were amber and his skin was a light tan. Yesterday, he had seen the Hokage of Konha village. He was a man with blue eyes, and blonde hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek. They Hokage had been suspicious at first, but then again what shinobi wasn't around someone knew. The only thing the Hokage knew about him was his first name and that he was a chuunin.

"Our fa-hokage suggested that we, I and my brother, escort you around the village" said Arashi " I'm a chuunin, and my brother here is a genin"

"I dont think I should"

"Oh, come on, we would like to show you around"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

The two stared at each other before Kohaku sighed, he could see he wouldn't win this one,stepped out, turned and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow at the two, and they stared a second before turning and heading down the stairs of the apartment complex.

(Two hours later)

The brothers had shown Kohaku a little more then half the hidden village already. They had just had lunch at Ichiraku ramen noodle bar and were now headed to check out the book store, when a group of seventeen year olds came toward them.

The leader of the pack of ninjas had brown hair that was in a low ponytail that reached the middle of his back. The leader was male with lavender colored eyes' and pale skin.

"Hey Yukio!" Arashi had yelled.

Yukio kept quiet, but nodded acknowledgment to Arashi. Yukio was Anbu already, because of the Byakugan. Behind him were five others making it six in total. Three were male, while the other three were female. One female had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and her name is Ima. One had brown hair with brown eyes and a brownish-red dog sitting on her shoulder, her name is Mika, the last female had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. Her name is Tora, and she actually isn't a leaf ninja. Her father, the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, was visiting Konoha. The two other boys were identical twins; both have brown hair and brown eyes', there was nothing remarkable about them, perfect for spying. One is named Jiro and the other Taro.

"Yo" was Kenji's only response.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Arashi spoke again.

"This is Kohaku," he said, pointing to Kohaku. He then proceeded to introduce everyone to Kohaku.

"This is Hyuuga Yukio, and he is an Anbu. This is Nara Ima, and she's a chuunin. This is Tora, she is the Kazekage's daughter and is a Jounin already. These two are obviously twins, Yama Taro and Jiro" Arashi pointed to each one as he spoke, Kohaku nodding occasionally.

"Well, we'll see you around, I still gotta show Kohaku the rest of the village."

(Later that day)

They, Arashi and Kenji, had dragged Kohaku around the rest of the village pointing out everything that ought to be shown and then some. Finally they came to stop at the Hokage tower. The group heads in and only stops to open the door to the stairs. They then only stop until they couldn't go up the stairs. Then they opened the door to the top floor. They enter a long corridor, and traveled down it. They stop when they reach the double doors, was two Anbu guarded the doors. One was wearing a hawk mask, while the other wore a stag mask. Both stood alert on either side of the door. Arashi stepped forward and muttered a few things to the Anbu that Kohaku couldn't hear. For a full two minutes nothing happened then the double doors opened, and the current Kazekage walked out. The gourd on his back was cracked and probably very heavy. He didn't even glance at the boys before walking away. For a minute the boys hesitated before entering the room. Tsunde had retired a couple of years back. The Rokudaime was male and his name is . . .

A.N: Thanks for reading this first chapter. Most will probably be able to guess whom I'm talking about, but oh well. I'm not updating until I get at least two reviews. **I NEED A BETA, SO IF YOU FEEL LIKE BEING THE BETA OF MY STORY(S), TELL ME SO IN YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE! **Bye!


	2. Explaining Himself, Unfully

A.N: forty-eight hits and no reviews. I'm very disappointed. I'm doing this Fanfic to improve my writing and because I enjoy Naruto. I've only seen up to episode thirty three, so I'm sorry for any misinformation, I have been reading tons of Fanfics of Naruto to prepare me and I've researched on the Naruto website's. Please enjoy this second chapter and review. Constructive criticism is valued, as it will make me a better authoress. **_I REDID CHAPTER ONE._**

Warnings for the chapter: Some swearing, hint of mpreg, hints of Yaoi. Demons (of course).

The Hokage was sitting at his desk, bent over a paper, lips quirked into a frown. His nose was almost touching the paper, his spiky blonde hair falling into his eyes. At the sound of the door opening and then closing, he looked up, his blue eyes widened a bit as his face breaking into a smile. He had three whisker marks on each cheek signaling that Kenji and Arashi were related to him somehow. He had a slight tan. He was wearing the traditional Hokage robes, the hat that accompanied the robes was sitting on the desk, out of the way.

"Kenji, Arashi, I see you've brought the new ninja to me" The Hokage started.

"Yeah, we gave him a tour and figured you'd want to question him more" Arashi explained.

"Well, I had been planing to call him up here, to question him" the Rokudaime started "I ought to do it now. Why don't you guys wait outside? Uchiha, why don't you step outside, I'm quite sure our new leaf Nin would want this conversation to be confidential"

That's when the trio noticed an Anbu wearing a black panther mask. A dark aura surrounded the man and he was covered head to foot in black. For a minute the aura around the Anbu flared darkly but he made his way out, Arashi and Kenji followed, closing the doors behind them. The Rokudaime got up and strode to the door, locking it, placing a Jutsu that made the room sound proof.

"Well so far then, the only thing I know about you is your name and rank" said the Rokudaime, walking to his desk and sitting down. He gestured to a seat in front of his desk. And after a brief pause Kohaku walked over and did so. "Tell me about yourself, leave nothing out"

"Well. My name is Kohaku, Omizo Kohaku, and I am a seventeen-year-old chuunin"he started out.

"My son, Arashi is also a chuunin, and seventeen years old" the Rokudaime started cheerfully "My other son Kenji is a genin and fourteen years old, he'll be participating in the upcoming chuunin exams" Having suddenly realized what he had done, he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, gesturing with his free hand for Kohaku to continue.

"I was born and raised in Otokagure no Sato" the Rokudaime tensed a bit but allowed him to continue. "I became a genin, stayed for a year, then fled." A pause "I traveled across the sea. There are two ninja villages along the shore, the rest of the land is, for the most part, unexplored and is forest all around. They have their own leader. At the time the leader was a fifteen-year-old boy named Sato. He is about 21 now. They have their own chuunin exams, between the two villages. Sato controlled both. How, is a mystery to me. I passed the exam, stayed until I was fifteen, I arrived there at thirteen. I have traveled going form village to village and have finally decided I pick a village to settle into."

(Change of perspective)

Naruto stared thoughtfully at the young man. He had a feeling that he wasn't being told everything, but decided it would be better asked later.

"I'll let you become a chuunin of Konohagakure. If, you stay here a month beforehand and then fight with the ninja I pick out for you to fight. First though, I'll need to know if you have a bloodline"

This is what Kohaku had been dreading.

"I do have a bloodline. It is perfect for assassinations that was what my parents were assigned to the most. My parents were originally from Kirigakure no Sato and were Anbu. They left a month before my mother had me, she was twenty. I'll demonstrate if you give me permission"

Naruto nodded. Kohaku created a shadow clone, which surprised Naruto. Shrugging it off he watched the show. Well he would have if there had been anything to watch. The clone had disappeared and nothing had visibly happened. At least until he turned around. His eyes were glowing white.

"The victim fills up with water, anywhere I want, lungs, stomach, liver, etc. No trace is left, considering the water leaves the body as soon as I command it. No traces left, except if the lungs were examined, for internal suffocation"

Naruto nods as the white glow fads from Kohaku's eyes. Naruto still felt as if the young man was hiding something but didn't press it, he would ask at a later date.

Naruto dismisses Kohaku, his thought filled with unasked question. The Anbu walks back in and slips the mask off as soon as the doors close. Uchiha Sasuke was the Anbu under the mask. He slips around the desk, stopping right besides the Hokage. Naruto stood and kissed Sasuke then rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder. They had been together since they were seventeen.

"Do you think our children should be hanging around that chuunin?" asked Sasuke after his lover told him of what Kohaku told him.

"I don't know"


	3. Neko Nightmare

Disclaimer; Me? Own Naruto. Nope, sorry, lawyers no suey.

Chapter Three: Neko Nightmare

The apartment door slammed shut, the frame vibrating slightly. After the meeting with the Hokage, he had ignored Arashi and Kenji and headed to his apartment. At the sudden flare of dark aura from Kohaku, a figure walked forward from the shadows. It was male, and six foot with milk white skin and black eye's. Black hair, satin looking, and silky to the touch was in a braid, starting at the base of his neck to mid back, his hair was thick. A feral look was a constant in his eye's. It's name is Nibi. I call the thing it, so as to separate it from humans, considering it isn't one. It may look human, but as they say, looks are deceiving. It was a demon Nibi no Nekomata. It was a cat demon with two tails, one of the tailed demons.

"Nibi, transform into your third form, I don' t want the neighbors to suspect _anything_"

I made it no secret I disliked the creature. It could die and rot, for all I cared, but unfortunately, or fortunately, depending how you looked at it, Nibi had nine lives. He was on his second currently. Since demons are immortal, but still age, the only reason he was on his second was because a Kage had sealed him.

"Fine" Nibi hissed.

He transformed into a black cat the size of a black panther, only two things giving away that it wasn't normal. It had red slitted eyes and two tails. Nibi could grow to any size or shrink. I then head to the shower, slamming the bathroom door in Nibi's face.

-----(Next Morning)------

A knock at the door startled Kohaku into waking up. His mind was fuzzy and hazy and he stumbled upright. Since he had gotten home late, he had taken a shower, dried off, then fixed the sleeping problem. Since he had been out most of the day he hadn't gotten much unpacking done. So he had to sleep on the living room floor with Nibi in his cat form, still the size of a full grown black panther, curled next to him for warmth.

I opened the door, to find Arashi, Kenji, and a few others at the door. For a minute no one said anything, then the group behind Arashi and Kenji turned their stares to the ground. Arashi blushed and Kenji looked embarrassed. At first I was beyond confused, then I looked down and discovered why everyone was acting weird. I was naked. Face bright red I slammed the door shut, and raced into the room, I had picked out as my bedroom. I went through eight boxes before I found what I usually wear. I wore two black fishnet sleeveless shirts. One was made of the usual material which I put on first, the second one was made of silk, I put it over the regular material one. Then I pulled on boxers, then pulled on black loose pants. Checking to make sure everything was as it should be I head back to the door and opened it. They were still there.

"Would you like to come train with us" Arashi started "We do this every Saturday morning"

Just as I was about to say no, Nibi came up to me and leaned against my leg, in view of the group.

"Um, yeah, just let me get ready"

Walking to the room I picked as my bedroom, I was seething angry. Nibi has telepathy, so we can communicate with each other mentally. He had threatened to tell the whole village who he was, if I didn't say yes. I grit my teeth as I shuffle around in the boxes, then put on my black leather bracers on my forearms and calves, the ones on my calves were hidden under my pant legs. I slam my black boots on and quickly tie the laces. Grabbing my daggers and serrated knife, I walk out of the room and into the livingroom. After walking out the front door, I close and lock it. Turning to the small crowd, I recognize the majority of the people present. Arashi, Kenji, Tora, Yukio, and Ima. There was two others, but I don't recognize them.

----(Break)----

The training area was in the woods, in a clearing. There were a few targets, and a few dummy's. I sighed mentally. Yukio and Tora pair up. Ima and one of the two I don't recognize. The last one I don't recognize and Kenji pair up, leaving me with Arashi. I faced Arashi fully, and grinned at him.

"Tai Jutsu only, weapons allowed, match ends when either you lose consciousness or forfeit" Arashi announced.

"Deal" was the only thing Kohaku said in response.

"GO!" Kohaku threw a dagger at Arashi, but as expected, Arashi dodged it. The dagger embedded into the trunk of a nearby tree. Smiling roguishly, I chuck another dagger at Arashi, but he moves out of the way again.

'_This will be fun'_


End file.
